


we've got you

by edlington (stealingtime)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hurt Hinata Shouyou, M/M, Makeup Sex, Making Up, Multi, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Third Year Hinata Shouyou, Third Year Tsukishima Kei, Third Year Yachi Hitoka, Threesome - F/M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, safe sex, sort of yachi doesn't really join in, third year first years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 02:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10480545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stealingtime/pseuds/edlington
Summary: Tsukishima is silent, and he looks like he’s panicking, turning to look helplessly at Yachi, but she just pursed her lips and shakes her head. This isn’t her fight.“I- why do you care?” Tsukishima bites out, “you’ve never cared like this before!”[hinata and tsukishima aren't speaking- yachi helps her boys fix things.]





	

Hinata wiggles his toes as Yachi carefully blows on the nails of his left hand, doing her best not to mess up the bright orange manicure she’s spent the last twenty minutes carefully applying. They’re sitting on her couch, Yachi’s own orange and black stripes (with white and orange for her accent nail) long-dried. Her mother is away on a business trip, so they have the apartment to themselves.

“You don’t get it, Hitoka, he’s just ignoring me! I’m worried he’s going to stop coming to practice,” Hinata says dejectedly, and Yachi leans over to pat him on the back. 

“I’m sure he won’t! He’s grown up a lot, and after all, this is your last year at Karasuno!” She says, doing her best to cheer up her friend. “You need to talk to him, and really  _ talk, _ Shouyou!” she starts, holding up a hand when Hinata moves to interrupt her, “you two might not be the closest, but nothing like this happened until that stupid comment Turnip-kun made- you and Tsukishima have spent years together, you’ve got to work this out!”

“I know,” Hinata says, and boy does he know- as blockers  _ and  _ spikers, he and Tsukishima are just as complimentary as he and Kageyama are. If Tsukishima misses a block, Hinata will be there with a one-touch, and Hinata pulls the attention away from Tsukishima so he can do those sneaky feints and between the two of them, they rack up the most points out of anyone on the team. “But he doesn’t  _ want _ to talk, Hitoka! I’ve tried! Stupid-shima just runs away every time!” 

“Well,” Yachi says nervously, “about that-” 

There’s a sharp knock at the door. “Hitoka-chan?” a familiar voice calls, and Hinata jerks backwards. He moves to scramble off the couch, but he can’t get nail polish on the furniture, and Yachi catches him by the ankle and gives him a glare she  must have learned from Kageyama. 

‘ _ Behave’ _ , she mouths sternly, before opening her mouth and calling out “It’s open!” as sweetly as she can. 

Hinata can hear Tsukishima enter and slip off his shoes, and he makes his way into the living room, waving at Yachi- and then he sees Hinata. 

Yachi darts after him with surprising speed and throws herself in between Tsukishima and the door he’s trying to leave through, glaring up at him. 

“Go,” she says, her voice wavering even though her eyes are steely. “Sit.” 

Tsukishima obeys, sitting on the opposite end of the couch from Hinata, and Yachi takes a seat on the chair that’s across from the couch. 

“You two are going to talk, or I am going to call Tadashi and neither of you will be playing volleyball for the rest of your third year,” she threatens, and both Hinata and Tsukishima’s eyes go wide. “Don’t think I don’t mean it, Kei, Shouyou,” she continues, “I’m going to sit right here and make sure you don’t kill each other until the two of you solve whatever- whatever  _ this  _ is, and that’s final!” 

“I could just leave,” Tsukishima says quietly, “I’m much stronger than either of you.” 

That’s when Yachi pulls out her ace. “I have Kuroo-kun and Bokuto-kun on speed dial,” she says, and Tsukishima’s face goes pale. “And Hinata, Noya-senpai and Ryu-senpai will be  _ very _ interested to know why their kouhai still have to call them for help.” 

She sits back, and she waits. 

Hinata breaks first, blurting out “I hate that you’re ignoring me!”, pausing, and then continuing. “I hate that a stupid comment from a shitty rival was enough to make you treat me like you did when we were first years! Who  _ cares  _ what Turnip-head thinks, because we’re friends, and teammates, and  _ dammit _ , Kei, why do you have to care so much!” Hinata’s panting, his heart pounding in his chest, and he’s on his feet, even if he doesn’t remember standing. Having his friend, someone who he fought so hard to even be able to call him his friend, ignore him over a petty comment? It hurts, burning in Hinata’s chest like the feeling he gets when he overexerts himself, except there’s no slam of a spike on the other side of the net to make it worth it. “We’re teammates,” Hinata repeats, looking away, trying to ignore the hot, wet tracks that are running down his face. 

Tsukishima is silent, and he looks like he’s panicking, turning to look helplessly at Yachi, but she just pursed her lips and shakes her head. This isn’t her fight. 

“I- why do you  _ care? _ ” Tsukishima bites out, “you’ve never cared like this before!” 

Hinata whirls around, angry and crying and he stamps forwards until he’s leaning over Tsukishima, one-hundred and sixty-eight centimeters of overflowing emotion. “I’ve  _ always _ cared, so don’t you dare say I haven’t,” Hinata hisses. 

And the truth is, he  _ has  _ always cared. Ever since he asked Tsukishima if he could stop Ushijima, he’s cared, heart burning in his chest with what he’s always thought was pride. He cares so much it hurts, that it buries Hinata six feet under with a headstone that reads ‘Here lies Hinata Shouyou, dumbass who cared too much’. He pushes Tsukishima because he likes the way his eyes smoulder when he blocks a spike, the way his face curves into a not-quite smile when Akiteru congratulates him, the way he smirks and makes Hinata feel like he’s had ice dropped down his shirt. 

“You’re- he made you look stupid, because of how you are with me, Hinata, don’t you get it? He thought you were lesser because of  _ me _ ,” Tsukishima says, and Hinata lets out a noise like a wounded animal. “I didn’t- I was trying not to drag you down, idiot,” and Yachi stands like she’s afraid of a fight, a speech about ‘ _ everyone is equal on the team’  _ on the tip of her tongue, just behind her lips, and then-

And then Hinata’s descending on Tsukishima and pressing their mouths together in an ugly clash of teeth clanking and noses pressing together and Tsukishima’s glasses pressing into Hinata’s face, pulling back to re-adjust before pressing his mouth to Tsukishima’s again, hands fisted in the collar of Tsukishima’s shirt. They pull apart, and Tsukishima barely has time to breath out Hinata’s name in a sharp gasp before Hinata’s hand is covering his mouth. 

“You could  _ never _ bring me down, Kei,” he says, brown eyes fierce and unrelenting, “and anyone would be lucky to call themselves your  _ boy-toy _ ,” he says, turning the taunt Kindaichi had used into something that sets Kei’s blood on fire. “So shut up,” Hinata says, settling himself into Tsukishima’s lap, “and kiss me, dammit.” 

Tsukishima stops to pull his glasses off his face, and then he obliges. Hinata tastes like copper and cinnamon, hot and metallic, and Tsukishima relishes being the focus of his attention, having the sun’s light turned directly on him. Somewhere in the back of his head, he registers Yachi creeping towards the door, and he pulls away from Hinata to look at her. 

“Stay,” he gasps out, and Hinata turns his gaze on Yachi, who squeaks. 

“Uh,” she says, gesturing towards them, “aren’t- I don’t-” 

“You said you were going to stay until we resolved this, so we won’t kill each other,” Hinata says, and Yachi nods, unsure. “Well, I mean, Kei might still kill me, and I don’t think either of us really care what you do as long as you  _ stay _ ,” Hinata says, and Tsukishima doesn’t miss the meaning behind his words- and from Yachi’s expression, she doesn’t either. 

“Oh,” she says, moving back towards the chair. “I- yeah, I guess,” she says, biting her lip. “Okay. “

Hinata rolls so he’s lying down on the couch and pulls Tsukishima down on top of him, thanking every god that’s listening that his nails have dried, because his hands are under Tsukishima’s shirt and his nails are digging into his back as Tsukishima bites at his lower lip. 

“Are you sure-” Yachi starts, but Tsukishima looks up at her and cuts her off.

“You can join in or stay over there and get yourself off for all I care, as long as you  _ stay _ ,” he says, and Yachi’s eyes go wide, because they all know it- it’s never just going to be Tsukishima and Hinata, because Yachi is a  _ part _ of whatever this is (and maybe Yamaguchi and Kageyama are too, somehow,) and both Tsukishima and Hinata want her here for this. 

“Oh, fuck it,” Yachi says, and she shoves her hand between her thighs. 

Hinata lets out a little gasp when he sees that, and Tsukishima wastes no time in swallowing up that noise with a kiss. 

Tsukishima’s shirt is the first thing to go, and he sees Yachi wriggle out of her skirt shortly after, and Hinata’s shorts and shirt come next. Tsukishima helps Hinata out of his binder, running his hands over the smaller boy’s chest and stomach, smirking when Hinata wriggles. 

Tsukishima trails soft bites down Hinata’s chest and stomach, stopping at his hipbone to suck a dark bruise into the skin, relishing how Hinata’s hips buck up under his hands and the whine that comes from Yachi. He moves to Hinata’s thighs, biting and sucking marks in the strip of skin that Tsukishima  _ knows _ will show in-between his uniform shorts and his kneepads. 

Hinata pulls Tsukishima back up and they manage to flip over, trying to get Kei’s too-tight skinny jeans off with lots of akimbo limbs and cursing and the occasional giggle from Yachi, but they get there eventually and Hinata’s hips are grinding down against Tsukishima while his mouth sucks marks just under his jaw. 

Hinata takes Tsukishima apart and puts him back together  _ right _ , and he has Kei shaking under his hands, drowning in the sensations, but his eyes find Yachi’s and she brings him back down with a whimper of his first name. 

Hinata shucks his boxers off and Tsukishima follows in suit, and both of them just sort of stare at each other, unsure of what to do next, and Yachi jerks her head towards her bedroom. “Top left drawer next to my bed,” she says, and Hinata is off like a shot, scrambling down the hallway. He returns moments later, presses his lips onto Tsukishima’s and the foil-wrapped condom into his hand.

Later, after much more kissing and biting and the first of Yachi’s orgasms, Hinata sinks down onto Tsukishima, biting his lip as he does.

Tsukishima feels like his muscles aren’t quite strung on his bones right, and everything is shaky as Hinata takes a breath and starts to move his hips- he winces and stops, and Tsukishima brings his hand up to hold Hinata’s and Yachi makes her way across the room to rub his back and to whisper in his ear as Hinata tries moving again, less of a jerk of his hips this time and more of a roll, and Tsukishima has to focus on Hinata’s fingertips on his chest and Yachi’s hand on his arm to keep himself from falling apart. 

Yachi moves to she’s behind Tsukishima, and he sits up and leans back against her, letting her cool fingers run through his hair. She’s an anchor, not joining in (or, not really- he can feel her other hand worm its way downwards again), but keeping both him and Hinata steady. 

Tsukishima jerks his hips up experimentally, and Hinata’s eyes go wide as he chokes on a moan. 

“God,  _ Kei _ ,” he says, and Tsukishima jerks his hips up again as Hinata rolls his hips, and  _ wow _ , everything starts to come together. Yachi’s steady behind him, murmuring nonsense ramble into his ear, and Hinata’s started chanting his name as they steady their pace,  _ kei kei kei _ falling from his lips like a prayer.

“Fuck- Hinata, I can’t- I’m-” and Hinata cuts him off with a kiss as he comes. Hinata whines uncomfortably as Tsukishima pulls out, still unsatisfied, and he kisses Hinata’s forehead softly before standing up on shaking legs to tie off and dispose of the used condom. 

He comes back and leans Hinata down, pressing his lips into the smaller boy’s stomach before moving down, and he doesn’t stop until Hinata’s clutching his hair and gasping his name above him. 

Afterwards, the three of them lie there together, and Tsukishima registers that Yachi’s stolen his boxers to wear and Hinata’s claimed his shirt, and he can’t even bring himself to do anything more than roll his eyes and wriggle his hips into Hinata’s boxers instead. They’re too tight, but Tsukishima doesn’t really care, not with Hinata’s head resting on his chest and Yachi’s hands running through his hair. 

He can’t stop his mind from wandering, though, from the negative thoughts that sprial through his brain and make his throat close up. 

Without even opening his eyes, Hinata’s fist comes up to knock lightly against his forehead. “Don’t worry, Kei,” he says sleepily, and Yachi nods.

“We’ve got you,” she says.

“Thanks, Hitoka,” Tsukishima mumbles, Hinata echoing the sentiment a few moments afterwards. 

They fall asleep on the couch together, soft and hazy, and for the first time since the insult left Kindaichi’s mouth, he’s relaxed. 

**Author's Note:**

> uh. leaves this and runs (this is probably riddled with mistakes bc its 1am and i dont edit shit sorry ;;)
> 
> [my blog](http://halfcelestial.tumblr.com)


End file.
